godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Shall Fall Transcript
'SCENE-1' {In the deep waters of a pacific, Rivera travels towards an unknown island that is in the control of Spacegodzilla. In about an hour or so, he surfaces from the ocean and notices that there's a deep fog covering this section of ocean. He looks around, all confused.} Rivera: Hey, Israel… Israel: Yea….? Rivera: Did Mandy mention something about fog? {Rivera hears a sound of a jet plane and looks up. There in the thick mist, he could make up the shape of Mandy's fighter jet which was in the shape of a Fighter Drone but with a soot black coating and a blue colored windshield to see through.} Mandy: This was new to me as well, Rivera. Just picked it up on my radar. Rivera: How far is the f**kin island….? Mandy: Not that far, you should reach landfall in about a minute. Rivera: Right… Godzilla: If this is another wild Goose chase I'm gone go compleately mad... Israel: No ya think! MECHA KING GHIDORAH: Let's stay focused here, maybe just maybe we will run into something important. {Soon, Rivera felt a sandy beach as he stepped.} Rivera: Yo Assholes I've reached the island. {Just then, Rivera turned around and saw a big water spout erupt from the ocean. It was his pard2er, Israel, another appeared revealing Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah landed not long after.} Israel: I've made it as well. Wait, hold on. Rivera and Mandy: What? Godzilla: This better be good. Israel: I feel a strange presence in the area. It feels….familiar. Mandy: I sense it to. It's that rouge Godzilla. But there's something odd about it. MECHA KING GHIDORAH: *Sarcastic* Great, just the news we all love to hear? Rivera: I'll go check it out, like I do everything in this faction. Godzilla: Oh stop Bitchin... {Rivera hikes his way up a hillside and as he makes it to the top, he is surprised by what he sees on the other side.} Rivera: Holy shit… {There is a large grassland that is covered with crystals. But there is something odd about these ones. There pulsating with a dark aura. A spooky purple mist hovers in the sky, blending with the fog.} Rivera: Guys, Spacegodzilla was defiantly here…. {Israel then appears next to Rivera and is surprised as well.} Israel: What the…? Mandy's Drone then slowly lowers in between and all three are together. Mandy: Guys I can feel that renegade monster's presences but it's really dark. Israel: But what about Spacegodzilla? Mandy: I don't know….he just, disappeared. MECHA KING GHIDORAH: Disappeared? How? Mandy: I'm not sure, GODZILLA: Do what ever you can to find out, in the mean time I suggest we-*Stops hears stomping* {With that said there was a big thunderous stomp. Made Godzilla, Israel, and Rivera stumble a bid. Then there was another, and another. A 2004 Godzilla suddenly appeared from in between two crystals. It was the same rogue Godzilla but it was cloaked in a dark aura.} Rivera: Oh graet... Godzilla: not this shit head again! {Godzilla then spoke in a strange and fancy medieval language.} Godzilla 2004: Tis alie! Thei name has no meaning! You may identify thei as Nightmare Moon! Rivera: Nightmare Moon? Godzilla: What the F**K! Israel: Don't look at me... Godzilla Rivera Mecha King Ghidorah & MANDY: We weren't!!! Israel: Oh! Godzilla 2004: Spacegodzilla has given me power that will dethrone you all! Nightmare Moon once dwelled in another dimension, inside a princess, then was banished forever! Now she lives in me! And I will become the true king of the monsters! Israel: Well we'll see about that! Rivera: Goddamn It this 2004 ass whole really gets on your nerves. GODZILLA: Ah Let's just take this shit head out. {Godzilla, Israel and Rivera both jumped from the mountain with talons extended. Mandy flew upwards to attack from above. Godzilla 2004 then crouched and threw his right hand back, extending a long spear made of white aura from his wrist. He then rain towards the two Godzillas and all where then locked in mortal combat.} 'SCENE-2' {The dark 2004 Godzilla slashes at Rivera as He lands in front of him. Right across the chest, leaving a blooding mark. The force of the slash sends him tumbling sideways into a crystal tower which explodes on impact with his body. Israel suddenly appears behind Godzilla 2004 and grabs his arms, putting him in a hold.} Israel: Gotcha! Mandy: Hear I come! {Mandy's drone suddenly swoops from the clouds and fires off missiles. They fly right into 2004 Godzilla's torso as Mandy swoops back up into the sky above. Mecha King Ghidorah unleashes a barrage of electric blasts from his mouth, much to no avail, as the 2004 Godzilla blocks it with a nearby rock and counter attacks by tossing it at the metal portion of the 3 headed dragon cyborg.} MECHA KING GHIDORAH: Ouch!! {Israel then flings Godzilla 2004 towards his right, sending the rogue rolling across the plain. Rivera slowly rises from the crystal shards that belonged to the crystal he tumbled into, and fires an atomic blast striking the Rogue Godzilla from 2004 on the side sending him crashing into a nearby cliff, before Godzilla fired at the mountain causing a huge rock slide to cover the 2004 Godzilla. Israel then goes over and makes fun of him.} Israel: Hehehe, you just got owned asshole! Rivera: Oh, shut up F**K Tart! Godzilla: You shit heads, we ain't got time for this now! Mecha King Ghidorah: I'll say... {Suddenly Godzilla 2004 then shoots up from the ruble and looks right at them, he is far away from them though.} Godzilla 2004: Enough with this foolishness! Time for thee to disappear! Rivera: Why do you keep talking like that? Godzilla: Just Ignore him. {Mandy's drone then hovers behind Godzilla, Rivera and Israel, as Mecha King Ghidorah landed from right behind her aircraft} Mandy: Guys pay attention! {They the four both then looked in Godzilla 2004's direction, and were eventually shocked.} Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Israel & Rivera: Holy CRAP…! {Suddenly the four then looked up when they saw a flash of lighting which was a greenish color. Then another, and another then finally there was a thunderous voice.} Spacegodzilla: I couldn't agree more, GODZILLA 2004! Now the fun really begins, you think your strong now, but once I'm done with you, your going to be weak and worthless. GODZILLA: Oh please, RIVERA: Go on, make our day. SPACE GODZILLA: *Smirks* As you wish. {Suddenly the ground began to shake like an earthquake. There was also a strange humming sound. The crystals then began to break apart and rise upwards slowly.} Israel: I don't like this. Mecha King Ghidorah: Whoa. Rivera: Oh now what?!….. {Suddenly there was a flash of green light and the four monstrous warriors, including the human aircraft pilot Mandy vanished within seconds. The crystals shards that hovered in the air quickly tumbled to the ground and broke some more. Meanwhile on the same hillside the five Godzilla Team warriors once where, Spacegodzilla landed. He continued zapping the ground with his crystal energy volts while laughing evilly.} Spacegodzilla: AAAAHAHAHAAHAHA! Now then, all that is left is to watch as they get destroyed, not from me, but from their own selves ha ha ha. *Disappears in a large flash of light, and camera cuts* {Camera cuts to a strange dimension that is inverted, Godzilla Team is shown being pulled one by one through a portal like Dimension} MANDY: Aggghhhh! GODZILLA: Whoa!!!! {Godzilla and Mandy Splash into another pile of an unknown Liquid.} RIVERA: Yaaaaaaa!!!!!! ISRAEL: SHIIITTTT!!!! MECHA KING GHIDORAH: AAAAAAAA!!!! {Rivera, Mecha King Ghidorah and Israel splash at the same time, and screen clears.} {Godzilla Team are shown inside a lake in a bog somewheret.} Israel: Hey I can't swim!!! Rivera: How is this possible, we spend most of our lives under the water, How come I can't keep my head above the surface?! Godzilla: Neither can I. Mandy: Help! *Struggles too Swim But Can't* Mecha King Ghidorah: All this liquid is messing up my circuits *Coughs a bit* {A Dark shadowy figure appears in the fog.} RIVERA: *Points Hoof* Hey Look! Look!!! {The Figure moves closer than ever.} Mandy: It's moving Closer! Mecha King Ghidorah: I don't like this Not one Bit {The figure than vanishes in the fog} Israel: Yo WTF?! Rivera: How in the hell could it just vanish? Godzilla: Who the hell knows, but let's get out of the god damned water, before Whatever that thing was returns. *Sees a vine,* Over there, lets go. *He is about to reach for it, but realizes he has hooves instead of claws, he is horrified. Roars in horror, getting everyone attention* Mecha King Ghidorah: What happened?! Godzilla: What happened to my Claws?!! {Each of the Godzilla Team Members looked and all seem to have the save type of hooves only in different colors and shapes.} Israel: My claws are gone too! Rivera: As are mine!! Godzilla: Quick grab the vine and follow me to dry land. *Grabs the vine with his teeth and starts pulling himself forward as the other four follow close behind.* {Once a shore, Godzilla team is horrified on what they have become.} Rivera: What the hell! Israel: I've become a freak! Mandy: I can't even walk on 2 legs!! *Struggles but ends up falling and is caught by both left and right heads of Mecha King Ghidorah's* Mecha King Ghidorah: What did that ass hole space Monster due to us?! Rivera: Further more where the hell are we?! Godzilla: Just let me think! {The group waits to see what the King of the Monsters can come up with, but are baffled when Godzilla just sighs and annoyingly dose a nod of disproval meaning he has no solution on the cause of what is happening.} Godzilla: I never gthought I'd say this, but I got nothing, I don't know what the hell happened to us, or where the hell we are. Rivera: *Angry and Sarcastic* Nice... Godzilla: I don't see you coming with any solutions Rivera! Mecha King Ghidorah: Right now, we need to figure out where the hell we are, and we are not going to get out of this bog snapping at each other like what we are doing right now. Godzilla: Mecha K G is right, we should be finding away out of this bog, then we can go back to snapping at each other later. *Walks off.* Rivera: Hey! Mecha King Ghidorah: *While walking passed him* Save It RIvera! 'SCENE-3' {A wooded door that leads to some temple suddenly flings open. The sunlight from outside eliminates some parts of the catacombs inside. In the door way a white Alicorn with a rainbow mane is there, scanning the room with a little grin. She rears up her head and let's out a deep yawn. She stretches out her wings and a pulsating white aura emanates from her body. The light lights up some of the candle sticks that are scattered around the temple. She then gets to her normal walking form and steps into the catacombs with the door shortly slamming shut behind her. As she walks through the hall she looks at the carvings in the walls which tells the story of Rivera and his friends going through the portal. She begins to sing.} Princess: Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. {The Alicorn looks at the left wall as she continues to sing. She sees what looks to be a cave painting of a beachside with a mountain of spikes surfacing from the ocean. Electricity zaps them from above.} Alicorn: I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes. {She sings. She then looks to the right and sees a cave painting of a giant lizard shoot a stream of fire from his mouth, at a flock of giant insects (obviously a picture from Godzilla vs. Megaguirus but inscribed on a wall)} Alicorn: With a voice wilding power, of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes! {She makes a right at the end of the spooky, old and stone hall. The blazing candles help her guide her way. She looks at the wall as she continues her path, a picture inscribes what looks to be chalk is a scene from Godzilla: Final Wars when Godzilla was fighting King Ceasar, Rodan and Angilas all at once.} Alicorn: It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes! Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes! {She sang. As she continued her way down the path she looks at the wall to her right she sees a big dark shadow with a V shaped red eye in it. The being she calls Dragonborn is inside the cloud, shooting is fire breath.} Alicorn: For the darkness has past and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's comes! She then began to sing loud to her self. After a few moments of the loud singing she enters a big chamber which on the wall describes the present story. There's a fragment of rock hovering in the sky. A multicolored portal spirals behind it .On the stone stands a powerful looking Pegasus. It's green in color with it's bird like wings outstretched. It looks strongly down upon the citizens of Ponyville with the citizens looking up at him smiling. This was Rivera in his pony form. Alicorn: Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Naal ok zin los vahriin! Wah dein vokul! Mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan! Fod nust hon zindro zaan! Dovahkiin! Fah hin! Kogaan mo draal {She sang as she got closer and closer to the cave painting. She smiles and gives a little chuckle of happiness.} 'SCENE-4' {As Godzilla Team ventures through the woods, they come across more and more, thick brush along the way, which make even even difficult for the stallions and single mare to hack through.} Godzilla: Ah great! Isreal: This looks strangely familiar now dose it. Rivera: Because we've been here before, We're going in circles. Mandy: Great, what are we going to do now? Mech King Ghidorah: Can't we just fly over the brush? Godzilla: We can't because of us being in the water for so long, most of us with wings can't leave the ground until they dry up, *Looks at his wings* And mine are no where close yet. Rivera: Can't we just burn our way through, we are Godzillasaruces after all, *Looks to Mandy and Mecha King Ghidorah* Well at least 3 of us are. Mandy: hey!! Godzilla: *Annoyed* No Rivera, we're not setting anything on fire, you always wanna destroy something. And besides Rivera, if you had any brains at all, you would also know that the only thing that would result in setting these brushes a blaze is getting us all killed, and you know I'm right. {Rivera groans with annoyance.} Mandy: So is there any other way through this thick woods? Godzilla: We will just have to improvise. Rivera: My way is more fun. Mandy: Rivera cut it out, this is a serious matter here! Rivera: *Huffs in annoyance* whatever. {Godzilla leads the group through another narrow passage way through more mud and thick vegetation, the group treck through the woods on what appears to be at least a half hour until all of asudden they find a narrow claring in the forest with a dirt roadway.} Godzilla: *Grins* I think I just found our exit path. {The others finally exit out of the bushes and are now behind Godzilla.} Mecha King Ghidorah: Finally, now all we need to do is find out which direction to go on the road. *Looks both ways with all 3 of his heads.* Rivera: I say we head right, Mandy: I don't think so, *Looks in the direction, only to see more forest covering the path, along with the pathway being much more darker and dangerous.* It looks more dangerous. Rivera: Alright then smart women, you find our way out? Mandy: *Growls angrily.* Godzilla: Rivera, Mandy, cut it out, stay focused for once. {Godzilla looks left and right, trying to decipher which way to go, until all of a sudden the smell of something grabs Godzilla's attention.} Godzilla: Hey I smell something. *Sniffs the air.* Israel: *Sniffs* So do I Rivera: *Sniffs as well* smells like. Mandy: *Sniffs* Muffins. {Godzilla turns towards the direction where the scent was coming from.} Godzilla: It's coming from this sector, come on. {Godzilla made his way down the left of the pathway, as the group followed closely behind. As the group continued through the woods the whole area eventually became clear revealing a countryside mountain range in the distance. The land scape was described of being very colorful and girlish like designs, this made Rivera unconfutable along with other members of Godzilla Team including Godzilla himself.} Rivera: *A Little creeped out by the appearance of the land* What the hell is this place? Godzilla: I don't know but it is freaky, Let's stay together, anything can be here. Israel: You don't have to tell me twice. Mecha King Ghidorah: *All 3 heads gulp* I sure hope this isn't another trap. {Godzilla Team starts to make their way towards the town in the distance by following the pathway. The group made it to the town within a few minutes, there were multiple colorful ponies everwhere, a large majority of them appeared to look female, while a small majority looked male. Rivera felt as if he was going to puke from all the girlish themes everywhere, from hearts on buildings and multiple flowers blooming everwhere. The population slowly stopped and were staring Godzilla team down as they made their way deeper into the town, the looks that they were giving them was making the group more and more uneasy.} Rivera: *To Godzilla* They are watching us Gojira. Godzilla: Just keep walking, {As the group made their way through another part of town, they can hear some of the ponies in the population talking about the new comers, many of them were amazed, some were fearful and kept a distance, but just as the group was turning a corridor, Israel accidently broke off course due to being too distracted by all of the colorful ponies watching him. After wandering around for a bit, Israel soon stops in his tracks and ends up realizing he is no where near the group.} Israel: Ugh oh. *Looks around and doesn't see Rivera, Godzilla, Mandy, or Mecha King Ghidorah anywhere.* This is not good. {Israel tries to walk around in order to find his friends, but he is unable to prevail, one Pony walks close and asks} Pony: Excuse me sir. Israel *Startled* DAH! Pony: Are you looking for someone? Israel: As a matter of fact yes, have you see a group of stallions traveling together, One is dark green with a black like suit, with red eyes, and has his wings out, another is a yellow mare, another one is a three headed creature with a metal head and torso, and the last one is a winged creature with a horn on his head and he is grey eyes and has a black suit like my friend dose. {The Pony smiled and simply said.} Pony: Oh you mean those strange ponies that came around here? *Points a hoof behind him.* They took off that direction, and I think they could be looking for you as well. {Israel looks confused at to what he had just heard, not the direction, what he and the others were just called.} Israel: Pony what? Pony: A Pony? *A little surprised and confused* Y-You don't know what a Pony is? {Israel dose a nod of disproval.} Pony: Golly you must be an alien, everyone knows what a pony is, It is a creature that walks on four legs, and is used to conduct certain tasks, and out of this species you got three separate types, you go Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies, above that are the Alicorns. {Israel was just getting more and more confused as he tried to process the information that was being given to him.} Israel: Ugh Uni- Pony: *Laughs* Oh don't worry, you will learn of our species eventually, anyway just go ahead and find your friends and if you have any questions feel free to ask, we are very friendly to new comers. *Trots away, leaving Israel even more baffled.* Israel: Ugh thank you. {Israel follows the unidentified mares advise as he tries to walk around following the path that was given to him by the pony in hopes of regrouping with Godzilla and the others.} {Just as Israel is looking around Godzilla Team then stops after Rivera realizing Israel is not among the group, leaving him annoyed.} Rivera: Ugh what the hell happened to Israel? {Godzilla looks around, along with Mandy and Mecha King Ghidorah.} Godzilla: Oh boy, come spread out and start looking, He has to be here somewhere. Mandy: Right. {The group breaks off in search for Israel} 'SCENE-5' {Scene cuts to the Forests} {There's a loud whoosh as a lavender colored pony galloped her away against a bush. She knew that there are extreme dangers in this part of the land but she needed to take a little detour since her objective was really important. She breathed heavily, her purple and pink mane blew in the air. It was pitch dark out and she could make out the silhouettes of tiny animals, trees and undergrowth. She looked up and it was so dark there wasn't even a star in the night sky. On her back she carried a pack that held what looked to be a fragment. There was some writing on it and some pictures. Her goal was to give this to Princess. She started to remember why it was so important. Yesterday afternoon during a rainstorm, some water crept into her house. It made some of the wooden floorboards wet and heavy, a bit of it collapsed on it's self. Her friend, Spike was curious to see what was in the hole after they where done draining out the house. A baby Dragon poked his head in.} Baby Dragon: Hey, Twilight! I think there's something underneath the floor! {He stated, all excited.} Twilight: Well can you dig it up Spike? Spike: No prob, sis! Spike answered. {Within seconds, Spike began to claw his way into the floor. A smoke cloud began to form which blurred Twilight's vision. She had to squint her eyes a bit and look away. Finally the smoke cleared and the scratching sounds of Spike's talons soon faded. Spike's head then popped out of the small crater which he just dug and turned to see Twilight} Spike: It's a fragment! {Spike then reared down and struggled to pick it up. Twilight moved closer, closer and closer towards the crater to try and get a better view. Suddenly there was a "GAH!" from Spike as he threw the fragment above his head and almost hit Twilight. The fragment made a smack sound which made Twilight jump back.} Twilight: HEY! watch it! {Spike then climbed his way out of the crater.} Spike: Sorry about that. {Soon they both looked at the fragment and gave a little gasped at what was described in pictures. On the left side of the fragment was a picture of Celestia who was glowing pink, on the left side was the picture of Nightmare Moon who was glowing purple and in between the two stood a tall and green Pegasus which had a glowing yellow aura around it.} Spike: What could this mean! Will Princess Luna transform into Nightmare Moon a second time in the thousandth year? Twilight: I most certainly hope not! I don't want to fight her ever again! Spike: Well it looks as if you have no choice sis. And I also wonder, who's that big green Pegasus! {Twilight then look back at the fragment and noticed the creature as well.} Twilight: Well who ever he is, I hope he's on our side! {Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle snapped back to reality after she bumped into something big, and strong. It knocked her off her hooves and onto her back. The fragment in her backpack fell out a bit but wasn't totally out of her backpack.} {She looked up and noticed a strange blue pony who's skin was cloaked by the dark. The pony then spun around to see what hit him.} Israel: HEY! {The pony thundered with a deep, horrifying voice as he looked upon Twilight with angered eyes.} Twilight: SORR….SORR…SORR {Twilight tried to say sorry but her fear kept it in, she quivered at the sight of this odd pony, he looked nothing like the ones in Equestria.} Israel: Just because I'm not from around here doesn't mean I'm not a moorage! {She closed her eyes tightly and slowly turned her head as the pony crept his head closer and closer to her head, with teeth bared.} Israel: You feeling lucky, punk! {Suddenly they both turned there heads towards the left as Rivera a gigantic Pegasus's landed, along side what appeared to be Mecha King Ghidorah who was described to be a 3 headed dragon like Pony hybrid, to the right of him was Godzilla. While Rivera was the one on the left who had a scar on his chest and had dark green skin and glowing red eyes, while Godzilla the one on the right had grey skin, and looked to have been an alicorn, On the back of Rivera sat a smaller pony, she was yellow with a blond Mane.} Rivera: *Annoyed* Israel Knock it off. And where the hell have you been? Godzilla: *Annoyed at Israel for getting separated* So much for stick together. Israel: I was only kidding Rivera hehe, just wanted to show her my temper. Mecha King Ghidorah: Well no one is laughing, so stop it now it already. Israel: Fine. {The Yellow Pony then leap from Mecha King Ghidorah's back landing on all four hooves, Twilight then got up and fixed her backpack. The Yellow Pony than got all up in Twilight's face which made the lavender unicorn flinch and feel a bit awkward. They stared at a each other for a few good awkward seconds before the yellow pony broke the silence.} Mandy: You're a curious one in deed. HI, I'm Mandy. Twilight: Twilight Sparkle….? Mandy: Nice to meet you! Rivera: Finally, good to see Mandy get someone else to bug besides me all the time. {Mandy glares at Rivera's comment for a second, but then turns back to Twilight with the same smile. She then went back to the two odd looking ponies. Israel joined the group as well.} Twilight: So, where are you from? Rivera: We'll explain everything, right now we need help. Twilight: Well I was just on my way to Celestia's castile, maybe she can help. Rivera: Whoa! Who's Celestia? Mecha King Ghidorah: Maybe, just maybe it could be the ruler of this world. Twilight: Oh know she is the ruler of all of Equestria, she also controls the Sun of our world. Rivera: *Confused* Ruler of Eque-What? Israel: Controller of the Sun-What in the- {Twilight didn't understand it, how were they this confused, they must not be from Equestria at all, to not know about Princess Celestia or the name of the continent itself.} Mech King Ghidorah: Listen Love but there are absolutely no chances that any one of you creatures could control the Sun. As it is proven by science to be impossible. Godzilla: Yeah, its a known fact that not even the most powerful monster in the space time continuum can even do that. Twilight: Look, just trust me, She can do that stuff, Mandy: I'm sorry but I'm just not buying it. {Godzilla Team agrees with Mandy, while Twilight face hooves knowing that there is no convincing them.} Twilight: Listen, she can still help you, just follow me and I'll take you to her. Godzilla: Alright then, lead on. {Twilight nodded her head and escorted them to the castile. It took a few minutes to get there.} 'Epilogue' Meanwhile, Celestia sits in her throne chair. Nearby she saw her sister resting on the floor. Celestia notices this and is worried. Celestia: Luna, what's the matter? Luna: I don't feel well. That's all. Celestia: What's wrong? Luna then sits up and walks slowly towards Celestia then finally sits again. Luna: I feel, depressed. Like, well I don't want to talk about it. She looks away with a saddened expression. Celestia: Are you sure? I would really like to know what you feel. Luna: NO! She screamed at her sister in a more serious tone. Celestia then reared back surprised. Luna: I'm so sorry Celestia. She then began to make an even more saddened expression. Celestia: It's alright. You can tell me when your heart feels it's necessary. With that said they heard the door creek open and Twilight Sparkle came in. The sound drew both Luna and Celestia's attention. Celestia: Well hello there little…. She was silenced by the new comers who came in with Twilight. A giant green Pegasus who looked like the one in the Dragonborn Legend, a gray Pegasus, a blue unicorn and a Rarity look alike. They all stood in a strait line. Celestia: My, my.. Who are your friends? Twilight: There's a more serious matter to attend to. Twilight used her magic to lift the fragment from her backpack. It hade a thud on the floor, with the three pictures facing upwards and visible. Luna and Celestia both gave a look at the fragment. Twilight soon noticed Luna beginning to cry. Twilight: Luna…? She said softly. Everyone in the room turned there attention to Luna. Luna: No…..no…NOT AGAIN! She then ran away to her room, sobbing. Celestia: LUNA! Celestia screamed with grief. The End Category:PROJECT Transcripts